Alara's Tale
by jonroy
Summary: Join Alara as she works to recover her memory and protect Elysea. WIP


**_Author's Note: This story is based off my Elyos character in Aion, it is a work in progress as I have several constraints on my time. Enjoy._**

* * *

_The sun was beating down on her, but all she could feel was pain. All she could see was red. Her wings broke her fall and now they are in excruciating pain, the worst she had ever felt in her time as a Daeva. _

_"Where am I," she says to herself._

_Voices begin to echo in the distance as she feels herself losing consciousness. _

_As she starts the rouse herself she hears, "Look, she is waking up."_

_"Where..." she says in a pained tone._

_"You are at the Nobelium, Daeva."_

_"Sanctum" she asks._

_"No, you are at the Nobelium in Akarios."_

_"How did I get here"_

_"We do not know, a farmer saw your fall and gathered a group to go check, they brought you to us when they found you. That was three days ago."_

"_I... I don't remember much. I know my name is Alara, and I am a Daeva, but I can't remember much else."_

_"It looks like you took a hit to your head, the memory loss should only be temporary." _

_"Have you contacted Sanctum yet" she asks._

_"We sent a messenger along with a trade convoy to Verteron, from there they could easily get a message sent to Sanctum, they are due there within a day or two."_

_"Aren't there Daeva stationed here? Surely they could have been to Sanctum and back several times in the three days I've been here."_

_"There are only three, they are out on a patrol sweep of the island, they are due back later today, but they usually don't have time for trips to Sanctum."_

_Sliding off the bed she had been laying on and trying, and failing, to stand she says "Ugnh. Can't stand up."_

_"You should rest, the other daeva should be here soon, until then take it easy," said the priest before leaving the room. _

_She waves her hand through the air to sense the amount of Aether in the area. _

_"Should be enough to check on my wings," she says to herself._

_Unfurling her wings results in a massive spike in pain before she collapses on the floor. _

_"So much for flying out of here," she says in a pained tone._

_She lays back on the bed and stares at the ceiling, then slips into sleep. In her sleep she sees flashes of fighting between Elyos and Balaur in the Abyss, but does not recognize any of the warriors she sees. _

_Later that day a loud knock came at the door into her room. _

_Bolting upright she says, "Enter."_

_A large man, presumably a templar, in solid plate armor, albeit dissimilar to her own plate, walked in._

_"I am Centurion Wilkes. I'm the squad leader for daeva in this region. What happened to you, how did you get here," he says._

_"My name is Alara, and I don't know what happened or how I got here. I've been getting flashes, I think I was in a battle in the Abyss, but then everything goes black until I woke up here. I heard the voices of the farmers that found me, but I blacked out again until today. But I can't remember much else."_

_Looking out into the hallway Wilkes summons a woman into the room. _

_"This is Raemona, she is a skilled cleric." says Wilkes. "She will get you all fixed up."_

_"Call me Rae," says the woman as she steps into the room._

_The cleric immediately began examining her. _

_"Looks like you took a couple shots to your head, that would explain the memory loss. Your armor is also pretty banged up. If you were in a battle that would explain the damage to this plate. But that does not explain how you got from Reshanta to here. I can heal the damage done to you physically, but even a soul healer might not be able to restore your memories. They may be gone forever, or they may return in time, there is no way to tell for sure."_

_After casting a few healing spells on Alara the cleric says, "You should be good as new. Centurion, what do you make of this emblem on her shoulder-plate."_

_"Could be a legion emblem. Could also be a hundred different things."_

_"If it is a legion emblem, I don't recognize it," says Rae._

_"This underneath the emblem, that is rank. We all have something similar on ours, if this is right, she is a Brigade General. I met the Brigades of both Grey Wind and Nezekan's Shield as well as the commanders of the two other minor legions when I was stationed there last year, and I do not recognize her."_

_She feels a sharp pain in her head and she falls back against the bed. In a flash she sees herself and a man. She hears the man say "How... feel... leading... Flame.."_

_As the pain begins to dull she sees the cleric is casting healing spells on her._

_"Flame.." she says._

_"What is 'flame'," Wilkes asks._

_"I don't know," she replies._

_Wilkes turns to the third member of the trio, a male ranger._

_"Nara, use the teleporter and go to Sanctum, tell Jucleas we have an issue here in Akarios, and we need him to send help, then get back here, asap."_

_"Right away, sir," says Nara before rushing out of the room._

_"Jucleas should send help here within a day, but we need to resume our duties. Rae, tell the priests we will need supplies."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Last week a small group of Asmodians infiltrated the area and killed several humans for idle entertainment, because of this the three of us stationed here are under orders from Sanctum to do triple patrols."_

_"That is terrible," she says._

_"Yea... Anyway, you get some rest for now. We will be back in a few hours," says Wilkes before walking out of the room._


End file.
